


舅凸小段子

by taraLU



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 舅all - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraLU/pseuds/taraLU
Summary: 斜线有意义
Relationships: 邢佳栋/段奕宏
Kudos: 1





	舅凸小段子

白色棉质衬衫摩擦着身体，老段解开了邢佳栋的两颗扣子后便停下了，痴痴地盯着那敞开的锁骨。衬衫敞开的地方是美景，可遮掩的地方只会令他皱眉，因为两颗扣子下是若隐若现的不属于自己的吻痕。  
“你是不是也这么对他们？”他双臂挽住邢佳栋的脖颈。“张欣，李晨…还有谁？”  
邢佳栋没什么反应：“现在我在上你，你就不该想别的。”说罢，低头吻了下老段，蹭到耳边啃食着，不去看他的眼睛。  
湿热中老段听到了他最渴望的声音说着“我爱你”。他不是没想过占有邢佳栋，甚至当下这种欲望也在心底冒着酸水叫喧着，可一旦被这爱包围住就不会再想奢求更多了，深究其性质恐怕只会让自己失望。  
最后他释放在了那白色布料上，邢佳栋愣了一瞬间，随即用手指摸了一下那还带着温度的液体，放在嘴里用舌尖慢慢舔舐，笑盈盈地注视着老段，平日里毫无攻击性的眼眸竟生出了一丝傲气。  
艹！他扭头把耳朵埋在枕头里，试图挡住自己震耳的心跳声。

“明天还过来吗？”老段叼上了一根烟，也递给面前正在整理衣服的人一支。  
“不了，我戒烟了。”  
老段在他的回答中笑着呼出烟雾，或许是为了让自己看不清对方的离开，又或许是不想让他看到自己的苦笑。


End file.
